


Caring is an Advantage

by thejohnlockshipwillneversink



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU- Teen!Lock, Alternate Universe, Angst, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Moriarty is devilish, Orphan John, Orphans, Sherlock - Freeform, Teenlock, WIP, johniarty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejohnlockshipwillneversink/pseuds/thejohnlockshipwillneversink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything changes when John Watson's parents die, and he decides to get himself and his sister to boarding school. There, he meets some...eccentric people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring is an Advantage

“It's only after we've lost everything that we're free to do anything.”

Chapter 1

John sat, contemplating the current situation with a detached outlook. He knew if he delved too deep into the pit of his emotions, he wouldn’t be able to drag himself out. His parents had been killed in a car accident and, at the age of 15, John Watson was to be left alone in the world- save for his younger sister Harriet.  
John had no extended family, no friends he was close enough to for him to stay at their house. He couldn’t force himself onto their perfectly cozy existence that he used to be disdainful of, but now longed for.  
He would not go to an orphanage, he was too old to be adopted, and he couldn’t go to a foster home- Harry was fragile enough as is. He supposed he could apply for a scholarship at a boarding school. Yes, that’s what he would do! Harry and John could go to a co-ed boarding school; they certainly had the grades for it.  
After much research, John decided his most viable option was Rolling Hills Country Boarding School for Distinguished Scholars in a suburb 30 miles out of London. Everything there was lovely, perfectly juxtaposing how awful John’s life was now.

John went to the school’s website to find out about the application process for a scholarship, when he saw a rather interesting picture. It was a picture of a boy with raven hair that curled up and framed his cheekbones. His face was cool and disinterested, but he could see a glint of kindness within his eyes. The boy next to him had dark hair as well, those his was slicked back, away from his face. John looked into his eyes and saw a glint as well. His glint was one of cruelty though- certainly not kindness. The caption beneath the picture read “TWO STUDENTS, ONE CONCERT MASTER… WHO WILL IT BE?” ‘So the school has a good music program’, John smirked to himself.  
John heard the sound of a school bus rolling up. Harriet. Oh god, Harriet! How was he going to tell her? She is only 7, she won’t understand. She will think they will come back and ask about them, and that would shatter John’s heart. Even worse, though, would be if she did understand. That would shatter her heart.  
She walked through the door, bright and smiling, “Johnny!”  
“Hello, princess.”  
“Oh dear,” Harry immediately wilted, “You only call me that when something’s gone wrong. What is It Johnny?”  
“Well Mum and Dad, they were driving to their friend’s house…”  
“Mmhmm”  
“And a truck,” John’s voice hitched, “A truck came out of nowhere.”  
Tears filled Harry’s eyes. “Are Mummy and Daddy going to be alright?”  
“They are gone from us, but in the hands of God.”  
Harriet broke like a doll in front of him, tears spilling down her face. John did his best to remain stoic, to stay strong for Harry, but John needed a cry, too.

The next morning, John checked through his emails, and saw that he had received one from Rolling Hills:

Dear Mr. Watson,  
We are pleased to inform you that both you and your sister are welcome to join our Distinguished School. We can offer you both full tuition and board free of cost, thanks to your fantastic schoolwork. All the information you need is attached to this emaie hope to be seeing the two of you soon.  
Mrs Hudson  
Can a heart be filled with elation and sorrow at the same time?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I really hope I can post this with regularity, as this is a very enjoyable fic to write! Thank you! :) *awkwardly shuffles away*


End file.
